


Anywhere I would follow you

by orphan_account



Series: Don't leave me alone now [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Grief, M/M, Marriage Talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the world can be cruel to those who don't deserve it.</p><p>"Goodbye, Keiji, remember me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere I would follow you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of revising for some big exams I have tomorrow. Enjoy, and remember to leave Kudos/comments if you enjoyed!

"Bo, you and Akaashi are heading out today with the rest of Fukorodani, some of Karasuno and Lev and Makki from Nekoma and Aobo Joshai respectively. Lead us to victory, okay? And make sure you come back safe. We can't lose soldiers like you, it would impact is greatly - both mentally and physically."  
Bokuto looked at their temporary leader, Daichi. Scars littered his body, and served as proof of the fact that he had endured many more battles than most of them, and survived them all.  
"Hmm? Alright, just save us some food when we get back! I want extra tempura!"  
Daichi sighed and cocked an eyebrow in Bokuto's direction.  
"You know we can't have things like that now, our supplies are to low for this, and you know it. You'll just remind the younger ones how bad our situation is..."  
"As long as it's not fried owl again..."  
Bokuto grumbled under his breath as listed the risk of extinction of owls. Daichi just looked at him.  
"Bokuto, the extinction of us may be coming. There is only so many of us yokai left, owls don't matter too much in this reality."  
Bokuto sniffed loudly as Daichi turned to leave.  
"You wouldn't say the same about crows!" Bokuto called after him.  
Daichi didn't reply.  
\-----------  
"Bokuto-san, slow down! Not all of us are as energetic as you..."  
Akaashi hovered silently behind his lover as the other slowed to a halt.  
"Akaashi! Can't they speed up a bit? There going so sloooooow~"  
Akaashi looked at Bokuto slowly, the latter giving in and falling back to the rest of the pack.   
"Good, now stay."  
After realising puppy-eyes didn't work on his boyfriend, Bokuto held his hand out to Akaashi, which the latter took uncertainly.  
"Akaashi, I've been thinking about this for a while. With the war and all, were could be dead tomorrow... We might as well make the most of the time we have."  
"Bokuto-san, it's not like you to say things like this or even think about things, what's up?"  
Bokuto pouted as Akaashi addressed him.  
"So mean, Akaashi!" But you can't really have a spur of moment marriage, can you?"  
Akaashi looked thoughtful, before his expression changing to shock.  
"I guess not, but... Marriage?! Bokuto-san, are you really thinking this through? What if..."  
Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, the latter wearing a pained expression.  
"I mean, if you don't want to-"  
Akaashi silenced him by pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
"No, it's fine."  
"Really?"  
Akaashi nodded silently, a light pink coating his cheeks.  
"I love you, Akaashi."  
"I know."  
\-----------  
"Bokuto-san, we will get out of this alive!"  
"Mnm, I won't ever leave you behind, Akaashi! Count on me!"  
\-----------  
"Just one final battle, Akaashi, once we win the war is over! We can finally get married!"  
"Don't die on me, Bokuto-san!"  
\-----------  
A single blade was approaching Akaashi's unturned back. Golden wings spread wide, Bokuto launched himself in front of the deadly projectile.

He would do anything for Akaashi.  
\-----------  
Akaashi stared in horror at the crimson-tipped blade emerging from Bokuto's chest.  
"Bokuto, no! You can't leave me alone, not now..."  
A faint smile drifted onto Bokuto's lips, half-lidded eyes looked tiredly at his lover as he grew more distant.  
"Don't worry, Akaashi, I'll wait for you... Just show me that smile once again, okay?"  
Tears slipped silently down the younger man's face. Eyes widened slightly as spots of crimson fell sharply on the rough ground. He took Bokuto's hand in his, and managed a small, watery smile.  
"C'mon, Akaashi, I know you can smile better than that? What would the rest of Fukorodani say?"  
Akaashi wanted to retort, wanted to argue that he couldn't smile while he watched the light slowly drifting away from Bokuto's expression. Finally, however, he managed a choked laugh.  
"Thank you."  
Bokuto pulled Akaashi down towards his weakened form. He pressed his lips softly on Akaashi's forehead.  
"Bokuto, can you stay a bit longer? I don't want to be alone again!"  
"No, Akaashi, you know it's time for me. I'm glad, I'm glad I got to see your smile one last time... Remember me, alright?"  
"I could never forget you..."  
A single teardrop rolled gently down his face, yet a small smile laced his lips. Bokuto pulled a bloodied feather from his wing, he pressed it firmly into his lover's hand.  
"Stay strong, Keiji. I'll be waiting."  
And in that final moment, Akaashi promised him neither of them would let go.  
"I'll follow you until the very end, Koutarou..."

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas for some other one-shots in the same AU with other pairings, should I write them?
> 
> Check out my tumblr - animegaysarecanon.tumblr.com


End file.
